The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present disclosure. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art nor material to the presently described or claimed inventions, nor that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of coating instruments with material supply and more specifically relates to writing instruments.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people can find using a writing implement with ink to be frustrating as it can be difficult to prevent smearing the ink. Left-handed people, in particular, have difficulty writing from left to right without smudging and also may not be able to clearly see what they are writing. Artists and illustrators also can experience difficulty drawing in detail without smearing or smudging. These issues are caused by the shape of the typical writing instrument. A suitable solution is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,639,506 to Lory George relates to a curve pen adapter. The described curve pen adapter includes a device which permits a straight-bladed pen to serve satisfactorily either as a ruling pen or as a curve pen regardless of whether it is a single straight bladed ruling pen or a straight-bladed railroad requires only one instrument to serve either a ruling pen or curve pen. FIG. 2 shows a side view of the pen assembly with the hinge bent in position to convert the straight blades of railroad pen into a double curve pen.